Everyone Has Secrets6-PLEASE REVIEW
by cbk56-1999
Summary: You'll have to read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


Mrs. Evans, Taylor, and Isabel all walked in the house, each person loaded with bags. "Wow! Are all those bags for Taylor???" Max asked walking over to them and grabbing a few bags. "Yea! They're all mine! I can't believe it I finally have enough clothes to..." then she caught herself she didn't finish her sentence. She suddenly got a very sad look in her eyes. She dropped her bags at her feet and ran upstairs. Keeping her head down so that no one could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Taylor!" Max called out and started to go after her when Mr. and Mrs. Evans stopped him. "Wait max give her a few minutes." Said Mrs. Evans sympathetically, "Then, if you want I'll let you go up and talk to her."   
  
Taylor ran up that stairs as fast as she could she slammed the door behind her and didn't bother to lock it even though she knew that was a bad idea because that meant someone was going to come up and talk to her. She sat down on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, slowly rocking herself back and forth while she cried.  
  
About five minutes later max taped on the door and slowly walked in and saw Taylor sitting on the ground crying. He walked over and sat down next to her, put his arm around her and started rocking with her. About ten minutes later Taylor finally was starting to calm down. Her crying subsided but she was still rocking herself back and forth. She stopped a minute later and looked up at max with the most sorrowful expression in her eyes. Max almost wanted to break down and cry with her when she looked at him like that. But he stopped himself and took up the nerve to ask, "You'll have enough clothes to do what?" Taylor took a deep breath and decided to finish her sentence. In a very unsteady voice she said, " I'll finally have enough cloths to fill my closet and dresser." She looked a little embarrassed and said, " I know it's a stupid think to be excited about but that's the way I feel." Max rubbed her back and reassured her that if he never had many clothes he would be excited about that too.   
  
Then he looked at her with a smile on his face and asked, "Now how about we go get those clothes and fill up your dresser and closet with them." Taylor gave him the biggest smile she'd ever made and followed him downstairs to get her clothes.   
  
Max and Mr. Evans helped bring up all the bags and left Taylor alone to put them all away. The first thing she did was put all of her "clothes" in one of her bags to throw away. Except for her two good outfits and one rag/shirt so that she wouldn't forget about how much she hated her mom. Then she put all of her new clothes away. Before she but each thing in its place she would smell it so that she could smell that brand new smell. And folded it over and over again so that it was perfect. She loved the fact that she had so many clothes and that they were all new. Not a single outfit was dirty or ripped. (Well except for the "shirt" that she kept)   
  
When she was all done with putting her clothes away she brought her bag of old clothes down with her to where the rest of the family was watching TV. Mr. Evans noticed that Taylor wanted to say something. "Is there something you want?" He asked kindly. "Umm..." She couldn't figure out any other way to say this but to just say it. "Can I burn these?" she asked holding out the bag of clothes she had in her hand. "Burn them???" Mr. Evans asked in disbelief "Couldn't you just throw them away?" "Yes but I want to know that they don't exist anymore I don't want to ever see them again." Mr. Evans hesitated. "Fine but make sure you put them in the fireplace one at a time and make sure your very careful not to let any fall to the floor." "That would be my pleasure. That just means that I can savor that moment of destroying the memory of her." She said smiling as she walked over to the fireplace and slowly burned each piece of clothing. When she was done she started to walk upstairs when Mrs. Evans stopped her and told her to be down stairs for dinner in ten minutes.  
  
Taylor walked into her room and took out the other bag she had. It was the bag with all her games and stuff that she bought. She bought about 10 books about two board games and a couple electronic games. One was jeopardy and the other was wheel of fortune. Mrs. Evans even bought her a Walkman and about 5 cd's. The Evans seemed to be rich. She knew that wasn't true, but what she did know was that at least half of the money the Evans spent on her was their own and not the state's. That is what Taylor thought was the most touching. That the Evans actually cared about her to spend some of their own money for her. That was more than her other mom did for her.   
  
She carefully arranged all of those things around her room. Then walked downstairs to dinner. The whole family sat together at the table talking and waiting for her before they started serving themselves. Once she sat down at the table they immediately started to dish out food. And each person asked her if she wanted this or that. Taylor had never seen so much food being offered to her. She had seen other people get that much food but she was lucky if she got leftovers from her mother. She sure wasn't used to getting offered this much food.  
  
"So Taylor, I heard you got some new cd's what did you chose?" Asked Mr. Evans "Umm...I got 7 cd's actually. I got the two N'snc cd's, the two bsb cd's and the two 98 degrees cd's. As you probably noticed I'm a fan of boy bands" she said flashing him a smile but I also got the Papa Roach cd. Max almost spat out his drink. "Wait a second. You get all these pop/boy band groups. Where did Papa Roach come from?" "I don't know I like their songs. I do I have to have a reason?" Max looked confused "Well, it's not that you have to have a reason it just that you get all these cd's that have to do with love and stuff and then all of a sudden you get that one which has to do with suicide and broken homes. I just don't understand how you can have that much of a varied taste in music." Taylor thought for a minute the looked max in the eye and said, "I'm sure if you thought about it for a little while you would get it." And with that the conversation was dropped.   
  
Everyone finished their dinner and Mrs. Evans announced that it was Sunday night and for everyone to pick out a game to play. "It better not be monopoly." Max said under his breath. Mrs. Evans gave him a look and he shut up. Then she turned to Taylor and asked, "Taylor do you have any ideas on what game you want to play?" "I haven't played any board games since I was eight so I don't know or remember how to play anything." "Hey I got an idea!" said Isabel. "Lets play a trivia game. That's a game that everyone sucks at so then no one will feel bad if they lose." "Taylor? You want to play that?" "Sure I'll actually know how to play that. All I have to do is answer a question correctly right? That shouldn't be to hard." "Ha!" Max laughed. " You sure can tell that you haven't played any games recently" With that Mrs. Evans hit Max on the back of the head. "Oww!! What'd I do?" He asked jokingly.   
  
With that Taylor broke out into fits of giggles. "You think that's funny ey??" He asked trying to hide a smile. "Well I'll show you." Max said standing up running after Taylor and pushing her onto the couch and tickling her. "I won't stop until you say your sorry," He said with an evil smirk on his face. "Never!" Taylor managed to get out between giggles. Max began tickling her harder. Finally when she couldn't take anymore she managed to say that she was sorry between fits of giggles.   
  
"That's what you get for laughing at the fact that my mom hit me." He said with a wry smile on his face. Taylor suddenly got very serious and even a little upset "I wasn't laughing at the fact that your mom hit you, I would never do that!!" Her face got all red you could tell that she was about to say more when Max interrupted her, " I didn't mean that Taylor I was just kidding. Calm down." Taylor didn't realize that he was kidding she thought he was being serious. She got so embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's just that I was afraid that you really thought that I was laughing at the fact that you were hit." She mumbled. They both walked into the room and the game finally started.   
  
Apparently the questions for the game they were playing were hard...for everyone EXCEPT Taylor. Taylor got every single one right. The game ended fast because of the fact the Taylor won it so easily. "Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that this should be easy!" said Mr. Evans "Well...at least it was easy for you." They all got up and started to clean up the game. "Taylor were going to have to register you into your new school tomorrow." Said Mrs. Evans, "I'm going to guess that you're probably going to end up in first track for most of your subjects?" "Yea, I'm usually in first track." She said not really wanting to continue the conversation. She asked if she could go up to her room. Then she said good night to everyone and headed to bed for another sleepless night. 


End file.
